Love Across Time
by ChemGirl
Summary: When two of Kagome's friends find out her secret, they follow her back in time and they discover their own secrets. Main pairing is ShessxOC and KougaXOC. InuXKag, and MirXSango will be present.
1. Chapter 1

Demons were thought to have disappeared in the modern age. However, over time the great demon lords past down tricks to their children on how to blend in. By the modern age many demons had found a way to completely mask their presence with shape shifting, magic, and technology. Using a simple charm even the most powerful demons could appear human. As time went on the younger demons did not even know of their identities as their unique gifts had been sealed away at a young age, only showing in times of peril. One clan gave birth to twin girls; however, they disappeared after an accident killed their father. No one knew what happened and the girls were presumed to be dead.

"Come on Aya, we need to get home." A small thin girl said as she led an identical girl away from the school.

"Bye Hojo!" Aya said with a smile and then turned to the girl in front of her, "Sorry Chay, let's get going." Aya looked at her sister whose long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the ends still reaching her skirt. Aya preferred to braid her hair in two braids that went over her shoulders. "Do you think he's home?"

Chay stopped walking and gave her sister a sad smile, "He probably is. Just go straight upstairs when we get home." She offered her hand to her sister and the two walked on to their run down home. Once they arrived Chay stepped in first keeping Aya right behind her, "We're home." She said as she took a step into the entryway.

"You're late." A man snapped at her as he backhanded the girl. "I told you to come straight home."

Aya quickly went over to her sister and helped her up, "It was my fault I'm sorry." She saw him raise her hand and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact. When it never came she looked up to see her sister holding his wrist. "Chay…"

"Go to your room." Chay said quietly as she glared at the man. Aya quickly nodded and hurried out of the room leaving her sister with the man. "Isn't it a little bit early to be drunk?"

The man glared at her, his brown eyes bloodshot. "Don't you sass me!" He yelled as his other hand grabbed her ponytail yanking her closer to him. "I'm your father."

"You are not! You're just some man mom married before she died." Chay clenched her teeth as he yanked on her hair.

"I will teach you some manners!" He said as he broke her grip and slapped her again. "Your mother left me in charge of you and your sister. So if I have to beat you to become decent citizens, I will." He yanked her hair again and pushed her to the ground before kicking her stomach. "I will not have you little whores getting around and making a mockery of me."

Chay got to her knees and hands panting for air. She looked up at him and gave him a smirk, "We don't have to do anything to make a fool of you."

The man grabbed the collar she wore and yanked her up on her knees with it, "You remember what this thing is?" He held the thick black leather collar that she had on her neck and smirked, "You can't ever take this off, and if you try to run away from me it will just get tighter and tighter and tighter, until you can no longer breath. You can never leave me, so I suggest you try to fix that little attitude of yours and learn to become a good little girl. Otherwise, this is just going to continue."

Chay glared at him and felt his hand hit her cheek again, "I'd rather die then listen to you."

He punched her stomach causing her to fall forward into his arm. As she gasped for breath he stroked her hair, "Now now, is that a nice thing to say. You know I don't like hurting you."

Chay shivered at his touch and finally managed to push away from him, "You make me sick." She clenched her eyes shut and let the blows come. When he finally got tired he left her sitting in the entryway beaten and bleeding. Chay felt soft hands pull her up and lead her to the small room she shared with her sister. "Block the door."

Aya nodded and quickly placed the heavy chest in front of the door before returning to her sister. "Are you alright?"

Chay nodded weakly as Aya began to clean her cuts. "I'm sorry I can't get us out of here."

Aya held back her tears and nodded. She hated seeing her sisters beaten body every day. She gave Chay a hug, who began to rub her head softly, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault you're like this."

"It's his fault, not yours." Chay replied as she gently pushed her sister off of her and stood up. She took off her bloody school uniform and tossed it into a bowl of water. "He should be falling back asleep soon. I'll sneak down and get us something to eat." She pulled on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants then began to sneak down the stairs. Leaving Aya

Aya waited for her sister to return and continued on the daily chore of cleaning Chay's uniform. After that her and Chay would eat the little dinner they could get and then go to bed. Aya couldn't help but feel pity for herself, her life was pathetic, all of her friends had loving parents, even Kagome had a loving mother and grandfather. She heard her sister return and went over to eat, "Do you think Kagome will be healthy enough to come back to school tomorrow?"

Chay shrugged, "She's been out for a while, so who knows."

"I wish we could go visit her."

"Let's go tomorrow morning. We'll wake up early and visit her before school."

Aya gave her sister a large smile, spirit restored. "Yay I can't wait! We haven't gone anywhere in a while!"

Chay gave her sister a smile then finished her small dinner, "You should eat the rest, I'm going to bed."

Aya quickly finished up the last couple of crackers and cheese then hopped in her bed. "Night sister."

"Night." Chay said as her sister drifted off to sleep. Chay stayed up and watched the door in the dark room, the night not even affecting her vision. She waited then heard someone try to open their door. After several minutes she heard cursing and the man stomped away from the door. Only after she was confident he would not return, she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Inuyasha! Just one day."

"No, we need to find the jewel shards!"

Kagome gave her best pouty face and watched as Inuyasha just turned away with a 'keh.' "Come on it's just one day! It's been almost a month since I went home!"

"No means no."

Kagome shifted her way towards the well then yelled, "Sit boy." She watched as he face planted and then quickly jumped over into the well. "Good now that that is settled." She climbed out of the well and heard her grandpa talking. She peeked out of the well house to see Chay and Aya talking to her grandpa. She quickly opened the door and ran out, "Chay! Aya!"

Aya's face lit up as she ran towards Kagome, "Kagome! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Chay walked over calmly and gave a gentle smile to her, "How have you been doing? You seem like you have gotten better."

Kagome smiled nervously and nodded, "Yes I'm much better today. Hey were is Eri, Yuki, and Ayumi?"

Aya shrugged, "We didn't think of coming over till last night and you know how we are with phones."

Kagome laughed and nodded, "Hey how about we get some breakfast and then head to school!"

Aya nodded happily, "Yay food!"

Chay tapped her sister in the head, "Only if it isn't any trouble."

"Of course not! I know you two, always hungry." She said as she turned around and began leading them inside, "Even you Chay, I know you try to act polite, but you will eat every last drop." She walked inside and saw her mom still making breakfast, "Hey mom mind if we have guests for breakfast?"

When her mom saw the two girls she gave a motherly smile to them, "Not at all, come on in food will be ready soon."

Kagome lead them to the living room where they waited when they sat down she noticed a dark mark on Chay's leg. "Hey Chay what is that."

Chay looked down and saw the bruise and shrugged, "I ran into something the other day. No big deal."

Aya changed the topic for her sister to the topic they always liked to talk about, "So Kagome how's it going with that boyfriend of yours?"

Kagome blushed, "He's not my boyfriend! I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys that."

"Then why do you keep bailing on dates? Sota said it's because you go off with your boyfriend." Chay said with a smirk.

Kagome clenched her fist, _'I'm going to beat him when he comes down here!'_ She looked out the window when she saw Inuyasha's red kimono. "Hey let's all go to my room!" She quickly rushed the two girls up towards her room when Inuyasha came in the door. "I'll be right back." She ran down the stairs and glared at him, "Inuyasha!"

"I said no. Come on we're going back home."

"Inuyasha my friends are over! Hurry up and go hide!"

Inuyasha made a face and paused. He sniffed the air then Kagome and his eyes narrowed, "Kagome there's demons."

Kagome gave him a look back, "We're in the 21st century! There are no demons."

Inuyasha returned the look, "Well there was the flesh eating mask, the Soul Piper, not to mention the time all of the dehydrated demons got loose."

Kagome sighed, "Fine you can stay, but you have to wear the cap."

Inuyasha scowled, as his ears were cramped into the tight baseball cap. "I hate this thing."

"Oh no!"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he saw the girl's face, "Are the jewel shards missing?"

"No, I have to introduce you to them and I kept telling them you weren't my boyfriend. Now they'll never believe me." She cried out as she glared at him.

"Don't blame me!" He said as she pouted and walked up the stairs. When she got to the top and opened the door the scent of demons filled the air. He quickly grabbed Kagome and yanked her close to him as he looked in to see two girls staring at him in surprise. "Who are you?"

Kagome pushed him off of her and gave him a good glare before smiling at her friends, "Aya, Chay, this is Inuyasha. My friend. Inuyasha, this is Aya and Chay." She looked up at Inuyasha who was glaring at the two girls and she quickly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow, Kagome that hurt!"

Chay narrowed her eyes at him, her body telling her to flee. She looked at her sister and knew she too felt that way. Before she could ask Kagome anything her mom called up that breakfast was ready. Kagome quickly gathered the three up and led them downstairs. She sat between Aya and Chay while Inuyasha sat at the end of the table, next to Chay. Kagome watched as the two glared at each other, except when they ate. "Can I have another bowl of rice?" Chay asked as she handed her bowl to Kagome's mother.

"Of course, here you go."

Chay took it and as she was setting it down she felt herself cut it, "Ow." She stuck her bleeding finger in her mouth and found a small crack in the bowl.

Inuyasha lunged, she was a demon he could smell it. "Kagome get away, their demons!"

Chay ducked from his attack, "Are you insane?" She saw Aya getting close to Kagome and saw Inuyasha lock onto her, "Aya run!"

Aya took off barely missing the Inuyasha's claws, "Chay! Kagome!"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell and glared at Kagome, "They're demons!"

Kagome glared right back at him, "They are my friends! I've known them since my freshman year in middle school!" She looked up to see Aya outside the door and Chay standing ready to defend.

Inuyasha stood up and took a step towards Kagome when he ducked as a knife flew by his head. He turned to see Chay glaring at him, "You better run little girl, or I'll cut you into pieces."

Chay ran when he lunged she grabbed Aya's arm and took off running soon they found themselves by the well house and went in and down the stairs when they heard him coming. Aya quickly went over the edge and jumped down only to have Chay follow. A strange light appeared around then disappeared. "What was that?" Aya asked nervously.

Chay motioned her for her to stay silent then slowly climbed up the well. When she got to the top she stared in amazement, "Where are we?"

Aya had almost made it up when she saw where they were, "More like when are we?" She said when she saw all the trees. "I don't know where a place like this still exists."

They got out and then they heard Kagome's voice. They watched as she came out on the back of Inuyasha. Chay hissed much to everyone's surprise. "It's okay Chay, he was just surprised. Weren't you Inuyasha."

"Ya whatever. I'm telling you they are demons."

Aya was the first to see his ears, "Chay look he has dog ears!"

Inuyasha blinked as the two girls stared at his ears and felt himself get embarrassed, "Stop staring!"

Kagome sighed and started walking towards the village, "Well you might as well meet everyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

Chay looked around at the people she was just introduced to. There was the female demon slayer, Sango, her pet demon, Kirara the perverted monk, Miroku, and the small demon, Shippo. She looked at them and shook her head, "This is impossible, I have to be dreaming."

Miroku went up and held on to her hand, "I hope it is not a dream, for if you are not real I do not know how I will get on." He said as his hands dropped to her butt.

Chay punched him, "Well I guess I'm not dreaming she said as she stretched her hand."

Kagome gave a nervous laugh and turned to Shippo who had climbed up to her shoulder, "Hey Shippo, Inuyasha says they are demons, what about you."

"I'm with Inuyasha, they smell straight demon, no human blood at all in them." Shippo said with a wise nod of his head, which earned him a smack from Inuyasha. "Kagome! He hit me in the head again!"

Kagome gave him a piece of candy and then glared at Inuyasha, "Behave." She turned back to her friends and had them sit down with everyone in Kaede's hut. She looked at her two friends and tried to find anything demonic about them, "I still don't see it."

"I agree with Kagome." Sango said as she looked over the two girls, "There is nothing showing them they are demonic.

Miroku pulled out two sutra's, "This should reveal their true forms." He placed them on the girls only to see a flash of light and them still sitting there. "Or not."

Kaede looked closely at the girls then grabbed Aya's chin and lifted her neck up when she noticed the collar. "What is this?"

Chay touched her collar, "It is something we have worn as long as I can remember. We can't take it off."

Kaede looked at it in interest, "It's like nothing I've ever seen before. I believe this is what is causing them to look like a human. Kagome see if you can remove it."

Kagome tried but to no avail, "I was thinking I could remove it. Sorry."

Chay shook her head, "No it's fine. I would have been surprised if it had been removed. So Kagome enough about us, how can we come here? How can you come here?"

Kagome explained about the Shikon no Tama and her duty to gather all the pieces of the shattered jewel. The two girls sat in amazement, "So that's why I'm here. I'm surprise you were able to get through the well. So far only Inuyasha and I have been able to cross through."

Aya couldn't contain her excitement, "Let's go fine some jewel shards!"

Chay just stared at her sister, "No we need to go back now. We aren't here to play." She stood up and gave a bow to everyone, "Thank you for your time, but we should leave."

Aya frowned and stood up, "Nice meeting everyone."

Kagome stood up, "I'll walk you guys back, and after all I planned on going home today."

Chay smiled and they left together, "Kagome you have to be careful when you are here, it seems dangerous."

"Inuyasha would never let anything happen to me." Kagome said confidently. She looked at the two and sighed, "I'm sorry they kept saying you were demons."

Aya just shrugged, "I think it's kind of cool, you know not being human and all."

Kagome looked at them in surprise and nodded, "I can see that." She looked up to the well, "Well are you guys ready?"

Aya and Chay nodded as they jumped in together passing through with ease. They climbed out then realized class had already started. "Oh no we won't be able to go to school now!"

Kagome frowned annoyed, "Dang it I'm so going to fail!"

Aya and Chay laughed, "Well we got to go, we will see you later!"

Kagome's frown got larger, "What was wrong with them? They seemed upset."

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and sat beside her putting a comforting arm around her, "I don't know, but they smell of old blood. I didn't think it was theirs at fist but after your friend cut her finger I did. She has lots of old cuts."

Kagome fell deeper into his embrace and thought, "Could something have happened while I was gone?"

Inuyasha sighed and placed his chin on her shoulder his nose moving by her neck, "I'm sorry I attacked them, I thought they were tricking you."

Kagome felt a smile come on her face and she reached up and gently rubbed his ears, "It's okay, don't do it again."

Inuyasha grabbed her wrist when he saw a small burn on her fingers, "When did this happen?"

"When I tried to remove the collar, it surprised me." Kagome said as she looked at her fingers. "Something isn't right about how they can't remove them."

Inuyasha nodded, "It's also weird how they can pass through the well. We should go back and see if we can figure out anything. There has to be something somewhere."

Kagome pulled away from him and gave him a look, "You just want to search for jewel shards." She sighed and kissed him on the cheek, "I will pack things up I will see you later, I want to see my mom for a bit."

Inuyasha nodded and kissed her forehead, "Alright see you later." He returned to the well and thought of the two demons scent. He couldn't help but think of Naraku. It wasn't like Naraku or any of his companions, but something gave a hint of him. Could he be the reason they were able to travel back and forth, and was he the reason they were bound?


	4. Chapter 4

Chay opened the door as a hand grabbed her collar. She coughed trying to breath as she was brought closer to the man, "Let go Anryu."

"That's father to you." He said as he slapped her then reached out and grabbed Aya by her hair, yanking her inside. "Why aren't you two in school?"

"It was my fault, I wanted to visit a friend!" Aya cried out as he pulled her hair harder.

Chay kicked him and then grabbed his wrist forcing him to release her sister, "Don't touch her!" She said as she put herself between him and her sister.

Anryu smirked at her then pulled her closer by her collar, "Now, now Chay is that anyway to talk to me? I've finally decided to offer you a chance for your sister and you to leave."

Chay stopped struggling, "Really? You will let us go?"

Anryu smirked and stroked her cheek, "Of course child, I have no use for such incontrollable monsters." He said as he cut her cheek with his nails then pushed her into her sister. "You see, you two aren't human, in fact you aren't even a little bit human. You come from a powerful clan of cat demons. However, after your father died your mom fell in love with me. So to protect your secrets she had your blood hidden and let you believe you were human. However, I knew the truth, for you see I am also a demon. I also happen to be from another time."

Aya gasped and shook her head, "No this is impossible."

Anryu laughed cruelly as he grabbed both girls by the neck and kicked open the door to the cellar, a door they had never been able to open. "Come I want you to meet an old friend of mine."

A cruel laugh came from the cellar, "I wouldn't say I was on old friend, after all, you came from me."

Chay shivered and felt the toxic air surround her, "Who are you and what do you want with us?"

"I'm known as Naraku, and I want your gifts. You see you're close to the human priestess known as Kagome. Her companions are bothersome, so I want you to take care of them."

Aya shook her head in horror, "No you can't hurt them!" She trembled as the man changed and his hand turned into a spear that was heading towards her. She screamed and tried to get away only to feel nothing. She looked up and saw her sister standing there with a hole in shoulder. "Chay!"

"Silence." Chay said as she yanked the sharp flesh out of her arm and glared at him. "I won't go if you hurt her. I'm stronger anyways, let my sister go and I will go with you."

Naraku grinned and nodded to Anryu who let the two girls, "Just remember Chay I have your sister's life in my hands as much as your own, if you disobey me…" He cut off and looked at Aya and clenched his hand together.

Chay looked as her sister started clawing at the collar around her neck, unable to breath. "Stop it! I understand, just don't hurt her."

Naraku grinned, "Of course, I won't. Aya, your free to go. Go live your life as a worthless human. Come along Chay."

Aya watched in horror as the man began to disappear dragging her sister away. When Anryu turned towards her she ran. She continued to run until she could barely breath and then she collided into someone. She tried to look up but she only saw the red kimono before she collapsed into a deep sleep.

"Is she alright?"

Aya groaned and looked around to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing beside her in a bed. "What happened?"

"That's what we wanted to know." Inuyasha muttered as he glared at her, "You smell like Naraku." He barely missed getting hit when the girl shot out of her bed, her eyes wide with terror, "Hey watch it!"

"Naraku…you said Naraku…it wasn't a dream." Aya said as she felt tears fall down her cheeks.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances, "Where's Chay?" Kagome asked as she saw the girl began to cry harder, "Aya what happened you can tell me!"

"Anryu, he was with that Naraku person. He took Chay! He took her away, if she didn't go they were going to hurt me! They used me to force Chay to help them beat you. It's all my fault!" Aya cried into the sheets as Kagome sat down beside her and tried to calm her down.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "That bastard, he's always destroying people's lives. Don't worry Aya we will defeat him, and we will make him pay for everyone's misery he has caused."

"Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Inuyasha, and many others have all had their lives torn apart because of Naraku." Kagome explained gently, "But, we are rising up and we will defeat him. He has cause to much pain to be able to continue."

Aya nodded and stood up, "I want to fight too. I'm a cat demon, according to Anryu, he knew of our lineage."

Inuyasha sniffed and nodded, "I will agree with that, your scent is getting stronger, your powers are starting to emerge."

Aya nodded and then looked down at her nails and noticed they were longer and sharper than usual, "I think you may be right, but that's unimportant. What's important is rescuing Chay, let's go back now and get started."

Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Get ready Naraku, because here we come."


	5. Chapter 5

Chay turned away from the light when Naraku ordered the door to her dark cell. She tried to move away as he came towards her, but the chains around her neck and arms held her, "Leave me alone! Please." She begged, as she felt her body groan in protest as she tried to move.

Naraku just smirked and looked at her hands to see her claws on her hands. He gripped her chin and forced her to look up to see the fangs peaking out from her mouth. "So we just need to force your body into your demon form. The more danger it feels the more the binding breaks." He looked at the girl and couldn't help but grin as her blue eyes went wide, terrified at what was going to happen. Her black hair was matted and dirty, "What's wrong, Chay? Are you going back on our deal?"

Chay glared at him and then cried out in pain as she felt Naraku stab her stomach his hand exiting on the other side of her body. She coughed up blood and felt her body working to keep her alive. A strand of her hair fell over her shoulder and then she saw it had turned white. "Damn it…"

Naraku laughed and then began to leave, "By the way love, your blood is delicious." He said as he linked his hand clean of blood laughing at the pain she was in. "I'll have Kagura check on you."

Chay sat there as Kagura came in and glared at her, "Just kill me, I don't want to be under his thumb."

Kagura looked at the girl and couldn't help but relate to her; after all she too was forced in service. "Don't go winning, you just got here."

Chay glared at the woman in front of her and then sighed, "Your right, I'm pitying myself, it's easy when I'm away from my sister. In front of her I have to be strong."

Kagura smirked then sat beside the girl and began to help treat her injuries, "I must say you are doing better than most. You've been here almost a week now, and you were unfortunate to have Naraku watching your stay. Usually he just left me here to go mad."

Chay looked up at the girl and bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

Kagura looked at the demon girl began brushing her hair out, "You know, together we could escape. I know what he is going to do with you, he will let you away from here. You can gather allies and when we have a chance you can reveal his whereabouts and they can kill him."

Chay looked at her cautiously, "How can I trust you."

"I want out of here as much if not more than you. Naraku can destroy me the moment he feels like it. I want to be free, like the wind."

Chay watched as Kagura left then looked back out the window, "Aya…I hope your safe."

_Meanwhile _

"Why are we stopping we shouldn't be stopping yet!"

Inuyasha glared at the demon girl and sat down, "Unlike you, Kagome and the rest aren't demons, they don't have our endurance."

"Wow he's one to talk." Sango muttered to Kagome and the two girls giggled until Inuyasha glared at them.

"Watch it Sango."

Aya sighed and sat down, "I'm sorry, it's just so new."

Miroku nodded and looked closely at the girl, "You haven't changed much other than now you have claws and fangs. It seems like your body knows it is dangerous here and your binding is slowly breaking, releasing your demon form."

Kagome poked her friend, "I wonder what you will look like."

Aya gave a small smile, "Same here and when I do change we can know what Chay will look like too! After all we are twins."

Kagome laughed then paused, "I sense a jewel shard…no two."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and groaned, "Not now…"

Aya looked at the two and tilted her head, "What's going on?" Then she saw the whirlwind coming towards them, "What is that!" She took a nervous step back when the whirlwind stopped and a man with a tail stopped in front of Kagome, "Who or what is that?"

Kagome just gave an embarrassed smile, "This is my friend Koga. He's a wolf demon."

Koga looked at the strange demon that was now traveling with Kagome. "Who are you?" He walked over and sniffed her and then looked her over. She was wearing weird clothes a priestess gown. "You dress weird for a demon."

Aya gasped and hid behind Kagome, "He's the one wearing the weird clothes."

Inuyasha smirked at Koga, "She thinks your weird, so why don't you hightail it out of her wolf cub."

"Shut it mutt face, why would you pick up another weak demon in your pack? Kagome needs strong demons, like me, to protect her."

Kagome intervened then and placed a gentle hand on Koga's shoulder, "Aya has a twin sister. Naraku is using her life as a way to force her sister to work for him. She came with us to save her."

Koga huffed a breath of air, "She's dead now. This is Naraku he will find no problem slitting the neck of some weak demon girl." That was when Aya slapped him. He raised his hand to his cheek and glared at the girl, "Do you want to die?"  
"Shut up you monster! My sister has to be alive, she is all I have…he couldn't have killed her, she's strong." Aya said as tears began to flow down her face.

Koga looked at the girl guilty, "I'm sorry...Kagome…" When Kagome turned around mad at him he sighed, "I'm sorry okay. I know what it's like to lose someone to Naraku, I'm sorry I was so mean."

"Whatever." Aya said as she ran off followed by Kagome and the demon slayer, Sango.

Inuyasha smirked, "You might as well leave now dog breath, Aya is one of Kagome's closest friends she won't be happy with you."

"Shut it." Koga said as he looked away from the demon, "Come to think of it her scent is weird."

Miroku joined the two demons, "That is because her demon is bound. Somehow her and her sister had been living as humans and only recently they discovered they are demons. She is getting stronger every day one can only assume she is a strong demon."

Inuyasha nodded and looked in the direction the rest of their party had went, "I agree, it just worries me. Why did Naraku take her sister? Does he know how strong they actually are, and if so, what is going to happen next? He is going to send her to fight us and somehow he is controlling her."

Koga sighed and then gave a sly grin, "Guess I'll have to stay and make sure someone guards Kagome."


	6. Chapter 6

Aya sat in the water with Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. The hot water relaxed her and she leaned back. Something was wrong, she felt it in her bones, "Kagome…"

Kagome had already wrapped herself in a towel and reached for her bow and arrow, "I know…I feel it too." She said as the small fox demon crawled up by her shoulder.

Sango motioned for silence as she held her large heavy weapon ready, "Something's here…" She whispered as someone quickly lunged at her pinning her down by her boomerang, "Kagome get them out of here!"

Aya looked up in horror as she saw the weird spider like demon pinning Sango down, "Kagome…"

Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the water pulling her along as she yelled out, "Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku! Help!"

Aya saw from the corner of her eye the demon lunge out and quickly knocked Kagome away only to be caught on his hand. She coughed and saw blood come out. She looked to her side to see Kagome and the small demon cub safe, "Are you two okay?"

Kagome looked up at horror as she saw her friend's shoulder pierced through, "Aya…Inuyasha!"

The demon pulled back as Inuyasha lunged the girl still impaled on his arm. Inuyasha cringed as the blood dripped down the naked girls body when she pulsed. "Let go of her you creep!"

Koga punched the demon finally making the girl fall. Koga quickly caught her and then rushed away as he lunged. He felt her body temp increase and then felt something soft brush against his chin. He looked down as he dodged another attack and saw soft cat like ears twitch. "Aya?" He barely missed getting hit and cursed, "Damn it, Kagome!" He rushed over as Inuyasha knocked the demon away from Sango, "Come on Kagome, let's get out of here." Kagome nodded and grabbed his shoulders as he leapt away and returned to camp. Koga felt Kagome get off of him and he looked down at Aya, blood running over his hands, "Aya, are you okay?"

Kagome rushed around as Koga sat the girl down and gasped, "I think her seal broke." Her friend now had black cat ears and a black tail that was limp, her breathing was labored, "We still need to stabilize her the bleeding hasn't stopped."

Koga quickly put pressure on the wound as Kagome went to get bandages. Koga bit his lip, he was worried she needed to heal faster. He had been traveling with them for a few days now, but he had never been able to redeem himself to her for when they first meet. "Come on, Aya…you need to get better. Kagome will never forgive me if you don't get better." Koga heard a soft moan and looked at her anxiously, "Aya?!"

The first thing she saw was Koga above her face, she screamed and punched him as she sat up. However, when she sat up she cringed and clutched her injury, when she remembered what happened, "Kagome?!"

"Aya!" Kagome rushed over and quickly helped hide her body in a blanket before working on the injury, "I'm so gald, I was worried you weren't going to wake up."

Aya cringed as her wounds were touched and then saw her tail. She poked it then screamed making Koga jump, "Sorry…I guess the seal broke."

Koga sighed and then looked up as everyone returned, "Is everyone else okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and then looked at Aya, "Seal broke?"

Aya nodded and pulled the blanket closer to herself, "Ya, I guess I should learn how to fight." She looked at Kagome who gave a tight smile, "I want to save my sister and if I stay like this I'm only going to slow everyone down.

Sango smiled to her, "I can help you train."

Koga stood up then and shook his head, "No, she needs to be trained how to fight like a demon, not a human." He looked down at the small demon girl and sighed, "Inuyasha will be useless, he's all brute strength, which leaves me." He smirked then, "Aya I will train you how to use a demon's speed to overwhelm an enemy, I'll be a much better teacher than Inuyasha."

"What! Aya I'll train you how to be strong and how to wipe the floor with this wolf boy." Inuyasha said as he glared at the wolf boy.

"Oh ya? Prove it!"

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha fell flat on his face and glared at Kagome, "What was that for."

"Koga's right!" Kagome said making it sound obvious. "Inuyasha your strong, but Aya has always been fast. Having Koga teach her how to use that is best." She turned to Koga and grinned, "So you will teach her."

Koga nodded then gave a nervous smile to Aya, "So when do you want to start?"

Aya gave a deep breath, "Have you people forgotten I don't have clothes on?!"

Kagome looked down and realized she was still in a towel and gasped, "Get lost you guys!" When the boys left the girls quickly got changed, "Aya will you be fine training with Koga?"

Aya stood up wearing black pants and a black tank top, "Ya I think I can handle that." She cracked her knuckles and rolled her shoulder that was almost completely healed, "Oh I could get used to this."

Sango grinned, "Hey want me to teach you a few things first so you can have a leg up?"

Aya grinned and nodded, "Oh ya, Kagome we'll be back!"

Kagome grinned and nodded and then went out to where the boys were, "Hey Sango and Aya went out to clean her wound out."

Miroku sighed, "I wish I would get invited places once in awhile."

"Shut up you pervert." Inuyasha said with a smirk then looked at Kagome who winked. He reached over and pulled her into his lap as Koga quickly turned away, refusing to see her in his rivals lap. Inuyasha smirked then leaned in by Kagome's ear, "So what's really going on."

Kagome chuckled and leaned into his ear and whispered, "Sango is teaching Aya a few self defense moves, just so she is a little more prepared than Koga thinks."

Inuyasha could barely contain his laughter, there was no way he was going to let Koga get a heads up to what was happening. "Want to watch when it happens?"

Kagome nodded and giggled only to receive a confused look from Miroku who she just waved away. "Well we should get some sleep, Miroku can stay up tonight." She looked at Koga then and tried to keep her face neutral, "Get some sleep Koga, you do have to train Aya tomorrow."

Koga nodded a little confused, "Alright…Goodnight Kagome." He turned away and closed his eyes. He would train Aya and in turn make her stronger. Hopefully, it would also make Kagome realize how powerful he was and how well he could take care of her. Inuyasha's day would come, and Kagome would come to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chay heard someone coming towards her, thanks to her sensitive cat like ears. Her binding had been broken two weeks prior and her demon senses were sharp. She had been locked in the small cell for a month now and everyday she was beaten if Naraku didn't like something. However from the scent she knew it wasn't Naraku, but Kagura and she had dinner. "So what's for supper, Kagura?"

Kagura smirked at the girl. The two had gotten close over the past month. They were a lot alike, they would do anything to obtain what they wanted and they wanted one thing, freedom. "I brought you some rice and fish." She sat behind the girl. They had loosened the chains overtime as Naraku deemed her harmless to him. However, he still had Kagura tighten them back up when he wanted a visit. "So did he visit today?"

Chay nodded and moved her long white hair to show the healing wound on her back, "It wasn't as bad today, but he wasn't pleased that I wouldn't cooperate."

Kagura sighed and began combing the girls hair, a habit she had formed when she first started to visit. "You know, I think he is going to let you get out of here soon. He wants you to start working."

Chay looked up in surprise, "Really? What does he want me to do?"

"He wants you to watch over a little group he resurrected, the Band of Seven. They are a bit of a wildcard, so Naraku wants to send you in to watch over them." Kagura began braiding the girls long hair as she continued, "Please be careful, they don't trust Naraku either, and they slay many of the demons Naraku sends to watch them. I think he chose you because you are stronger than most of the normal demons around."

"Band of Seven, I wonder when I'll start that…"Chay wondered as she looked down at herself. She felt disgusting she was filthy and naked. "I wonder if he will send me out like this."

Kagura shook her head, "He will make sure you can do your job so he will probably have you dressed and armed. Don't forget to try and find some allies while you are out there." She stood up and gave the girl a friendly squeeze on the shoulder than left, leaving Chay alone in the dark cell.

Chay stood up, shakily at first as her legs wanted to give out from under her. She looked outside the barred window and breathed in the cool air. "Aya…please be safe.

Aya opened her eyes and looked into the sky, "Chay…"

Koga had watched as the girl woke up and heard her call out for her sister. He felt his chest tighten, knowing what it was like to lose someone important because of Naraku. "Morning."

Aya jumped and then looked at Koga, "Oh…morning."

"Still thinking about your sister?"

Aya nodded, the past few weeks her and Koga had become almost like friends. After she humiliated him when they first started training he had taught her how to fight with her demonic powers. During the fights they began to hold some respect for one another. "Ya, I have never gone this long without her beside me…but I'm stronger now, I can protect her and not have her protect me."

Koga looked around the fire to see everyone still asleep. "Want to train some more? Clear's the head."

Aya nodded and stood up, "Sounds good, I could use a bit more practice." She followed the wolf demon to a clearing and began to train with him. He would lunge and she would gracefully dodge him with ease. Koga hated to admit how much he had to rely on his jewel shards just to keep his speed up with her. She dodged and returned her own attack, this time she was able to hit Koga in the ribs, "Got you!"

Koga leaped back and smirked at her, "Good job, to bad your attacks are weak." He had lied a little, it had been a strong attack, however, if she wanted to pull her own weight it needed to be stronger. However, that would have to wait. "Alright that was good for today, want to rinse off in the stream?"

Aya nodded and followed him and when they got to the stream she washed her face and neck, "It feels so nice."

Koga looked at her and nodded as he washed his face, "So Aya, you seemed to have an idea of who I was after I said my name. Did Kagome tell you about me before you came here?"

Aya looked at the demon and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. The past few weeks she had gotten used to Kagome and Inuyasha being together a lot of the time and from time to time she would see Miroku and Sango. However, when Koga showed up, she didn't feel left out. In a way part of her had started to be attracted to the demon. She knew he liked Kagome, after all he had been chasing after her way before she even knew she was a demon. "Ya when we would hang out we would ask her about her other friends. Of course we didn't know it was another world or anything."

Koga perked up then and leaned in closer to her, "So what did she say about me?"

Aya flinched as she remembered the conversations, "She said you were a really nice guy who saved her. Not to mention that you would fight with Inuyasha over her."

Koga gave a smug smirk, which made Aya jealous. "So she talked about me, that means I have a chance."

Aya stood up and began to walk away when she turned and glared at the demon, "You don't have a chance, she is in love with Inuyasha. That was something we all knew and you became more of a stalker who wished he could be with her."

Koga stood up and glared at the small cat demon. He watched with satisfaction as her ears went down, "I will get Kagome to fall in love with me! I'm better than that half demon. You are just jealous of Kagome, all you had was your sister and now she's gone. Don't think you can save her, if Naraku has her you will never get her back." With everything said he gave one last glare to the girl and stormed off.

Aya bit her lip and tried not to cry. She sat down by the stream and curled in to herself and looked into the water. Instead of looking at herself she thought of her sister and saw her in the reflection, "Please come back Chay…I can't do anything without you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chay sighed as she let the wind stream through her hair. "This is so nice."

Kagura gave a small smile and continued to fly when she caught his scent, "Shessomaru…" She quickly changed direction so he wouldn't catch their scent.

Chay looked at the demon woman in surprise, "Why did we change directions?"

"Let's just say we didn't want to meet who was over there. He would have killed us." Kagura felt shivers go through her as she continued back on the path. "Remember, if anything happens do not tell anyone about your connection to us. Naraku has many enemies and trust me, you don't want them going after you."

Chay nodded as she looked over the feudal era for the first time. "It's so different…" She watched as the feather descended to the ground where seven men stood. She cringed her nose, she smelled death on the men. "Kagura…"

"Chay, this is the Band of Seven." She glared at the dead men and waited for a moment. When they made no move to move she turned to Chay, "Now be careful." She looked over the slim girl who had been cleaned and dressed in baggy black pants and a long red kimono overtop with slits up the size so she could move freely. Her leg hid her white tail and her ears flicked towards every sound. "I'll be back to check on you soon."

Chay nodded and watched her friend fly away. She heard the men approach her and turned around, "So you are whom I have to babysit." She watched as biggest approached her, "Back off, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be." When he lunged for her she gracefully jumped away and returned an earth shattering blow to his stomach knocking him to the ground. "Now do whatever you want, I don't really care. I'm just to make sure those little shards of yours stay in Naraku's possession."

The feminine man glared at her, "I don't like you."

A pale man grinned slyly and walked up to her, "Now, now everyone, lets keep our cool. Hello, I'm Renkotsu. The giant who attacked you is Kyokotsu, and the one glaring is Jakotsu. The short one is Mukotsu, the machine like one is Ginkotsu, then beside him with the spiky hair is Suikotsu. Finally our leader, Bankotsu."

Mukotsu creeped up beside her and began looking her over, "I like her."

Chay glared down at the man as Suikotsu walked over to her, his claw like weapons in place. "I agree." He slowly brought a claw to her face and flashed it in front of her face, "Yes indeed, I agree." He said as he licked a small drop of blood from his claw. He watched as a small cut appeared on her cheek, "Impressive, you didn't even blink."

Bankotsu rose an eyebrow to her, "So your Naraku's lap dog?"

Chay bared her fangs, "Don't speak like you know anything. I'm here to watch you we have no reason to associate with each other."

Jakotsu nodded firmly, "I agree, go away."

Mukotsu followed the girl with greedy eyes, "Brother Bankotsu, I want her. She would be perfect for me, I'd take real good care of her."

Bankotsu sighed, "You guys are trying to make my life more difficult. Leave the girl alone. We do what we want, she does what she wants."

Chay jumped up into a tree and closed her eyes, her ears catching every sound. She wasn't safe, but she was used to that, after all one never knows when Naraku will make an appearance. After that hellish month she would never be able to drop her guard.

Weeks past and Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven had learned not to approach the sleeping demon girl. Ginkotsu was lucky he was mostly machine, or he would have returned to ashes. He looked at the slim demon girl, and true to her word she had stayed out of their way. She didn't even reinforce Naraku's orders. However, the enemy was also getting stronger, and they were gathering. The one attack he could have sworn Chay had been fighting against him. However, when he retreated she had been standing by a tree waiting. "Hey lap dog."

"I'm a cat demon, you fool." Chay replied as she slowly slinked to the ground from the tree she had been laying in. "What?"

"Do you have a twin sister?" Bankotsu saw her reaction and sighed, "That Naraku, always using family to get what he wants."

Chay sat down beside him and pulled her knees under her chin, her tail curling around her, "We come from another land. Naraku told me he would free my sister of our step father, in return of me working for him."

"Regret that?"

Chay looked down and nodded, "She's still in danger. She's now fighting against Naraku to get me back." She paused when she heard the wind change. She turned and found Kagura approaching. "Kagura, what are you doing here?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow, "You two seem to be getting along."

Bankotsu lazily shrugged, in truth he had found himself enjoying the girl's presence, she didn't lie or try to hide anything from him. She also told him of her world, as strange as the place was. "Might as well keep with babysitter who I can stand, instead of one like you."

Kagura narrowed her eyes then tossed him a scroll. "That's your orders from Naraku. He wants you to take care of Shessomaru. He wants to kidnap a small human girl that travels with him and lure him out."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "I have to kidnap a little girl to fight this person? Sounds weak to me."

Kagura glared at him, "You will follow with the plan, use the child to get yourself in a good position. Chay, you are also supposed to help in this plan."

Chay nodded and then stretched out, "Well then I have my conditions. The girl will not be harmed, and I will take responsibility of guarding her. That is it." She looked at Kagura and gave a small smile, "Don't worry, I won't let anyone defeat me."

"Be careful he is deadly." With her warning she left on gust of wind.

Bankotsu watched her go and spit, "I don't trust her."

Chay shrugged, "You can't really trust anybody. They just look out for number one. Now I'm going back to my nap, you and your men can deal with these orders. But if any harm comes to the girl, I will kill you."

Bankotsu gave her a mocking salute and watched her gracefully climb the tree up to her branch. He sighed and stood up, it was time to do his job. He couldn't afford to be his laid back self; it was time to get serious. After all he had to kill a powerful demon.


End file.
